


Confine

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cock Cages, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok





	Confine

The tiny _snick_ of the lock is disproportionately loud. it makes John shudder: he feels the small sound in his bones.

"Is that all right?" Harold sounds anxious, but his hands were sure, guiding John's cock into the cage.

John swallows. It's a struggle to keep his eyes open. Harold's wide-eyed and flushed, hair mussed from John grabbing it while they kissed earlier. It's a good look on him. "I'm good," he says with some effort. His mind doesn't want to make words.

Harold's eyes drift to John's mouth, and he rests a thumb on John's lower lip. John opens his mouth to lick at it, to suck it in. He's not trying to be seductive. He just feels hollow, like a bell waiting to be struck, like a void waiting to be filled.

After his thumb, Harold pushes two fingers into John's mouth. His eyes are glazing over with lust. "The things I could do to you," Harold murmurs. "The things you'd let me do." He takes his fingers out of John's mouth.

"Anything." Even if Harold has limits, for John's sake and his own, John sure doesn't.

"May I have you like this?"

Even as affected as John is, the words almost make him laugh. "I did just say _anything_, Harold."

"So you did." Harold's voice is a hushed whisper. "So you did. I think I'd like you to suck me for a nice long time, and then I'd like to fuck you."

John grins and goes down to his knees, nudging Harold to sit on the bed. John's a pretty good cocksucker, if he says so himself, and Harold doesn't seem to have any complaints. It's always satisfying to have Harold in his mouth, his taste and the weight of his cock, and now there's the extra thrill of preparing Harold to fuck him. Giving Harold pleasure, putting his own out of mind.

The ache between John's leg as the cage stops him from hardening - that's satisfying, too. Feels right. Like John's proper place in life.

Harold takes a while to get hard, always does. John takes his time, sucking in mindless enjoyment. Eventually, though, Harold pushes him away. "Face down on the bed, please, Mr. Reese. Hands and legs spread."

John lies, basking as Harold cuffs him wrist and ankle to bedpost. Every piece of confinement that Harold puts on him is another layer of safety. John finally closes his eyes when he feels Harold's weight over him, heavy and real.

Instead of opening John up with his fingers Harold edges inside with his cock, so slow that John would want to scream if he weren't so securely held in place. The penetration burns, just a little bit, but John's primary discomfort is his cock's desperate attempt to harden. "Please," he gasps. "Please." He's not sure whether he means _Please let me out_ or _Please keep me like this_.

"In good time," Harold says, and fucks him. It's slow going, and Harold fucks in stops and starts, often needing a rest from thrusting. He kisses John's nape as he goes, and his shoulders, whispering endearments in his ear.

Harold comes without fanfare, only heavy breaths and his cock throbbing inside John to mark the event. Harold rests for a few minutes before pulling out, rolling aside, and undoing John's bindings. "Roll over on your back, please." He re-attaches John's cuffs once John obeys.

The cock cage isn't solid. It's a transparent plastic piece with bars. Harold licks over it, the heat and wetness of his tongue just seeping in between those bars. John twitches with the effort of not struggling. "Please."

"Shall I keep you this way?" Harold murmurs, rubbing his hand over the cage. "Wanting and held back?"

"Yes," John sobs. "Please. Yes."

"Very well." He goes up and holds John's face against his chest, so John can hear his heart, and know what it is that caught him and held him.


End file.
